


Have Some Oreos!

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Joe was trying to be a good grandfather. He really was trying.





	Have Some Oreos!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> I feel so bad for being so ignorant and didn't realize that Hanukkah is over already. But maybe you can have this as some sort of holiday gift?

Christmas in Spain was different. The weather was different, obviously. And yes, there were some things about Christmas in England that Joe missed, but if celebrating Christmas this year meant he could spend more time with his grandchildren, he would not complain.

He was sitting on the floor, watching Maribel and Juanito playing. Harlow and Chloe were taking Kim somewhere to do some Christmas shopping, so Joe volunteered to babysit the kids, along with Nat.

Speaking of Nat, Joe turned his head to the armchair where Nat was sitting, his knees pulled up to his chest. Joe could see a small smile on his lips, that Joe would bet has nothing to do with whatever it was that Pocoyo was doing on the TV. Something on his phone might be the reason for that smile, judging from how Nat’s eyes were glued to the phone.

The doorbell cut Joe’s observation on Nat.

“I’ll go get it!” Nat exclaimed, jumping off the armchair and ran to the front door.

“Gwamps?”

Joe turned his head to Juanito, who had some blue Play-Doh in his hand.

 “Is it Gwamma? Gwamma’s home?”

Joe chuckled then shook his head. “No, I don’t think it’s Grandma, Juanito.” Joe said.

He was pretty sure that it was not Kim and the children’s parents that got back, considering that they have just been gone about half an hour ago.

“Who’s coming, Gwamps? Tío David?” The 6-year old boy asked again.

“No, Juanito.  I don't think that it’s-“

“Hello, kids!”

Joe turned his head to the doorway. He was not surprised at all to see Luca was standing next to Nat with his arm around Nat’s waist, waving at the kids with a grin on his face.

“Luca! You come to play?” Juanito waved at Luca with the blue block that he was holding. “I am making cookies for the dinosaurs.” The toddler pointed at the dollhouse, where Maribel was sitting next to it.

Maribel turned her head to them from the dollhouse, but she quickly went back to her attempt of placed a yellow dinosaur next to another fellow dinosaur in the kitchen of the dollhouse.

“Hello Maribel,” Luca said as he let go of Nat’s waist, and walked to where Maribel was sitting. He sat down next to Maribel. “Those are your dinosaurs?”

Maribel nodded but kept her eyes on the yellow dinosaur in her hand. Joe watched as Luca kept on talking with the three-year old girl with a soft voice, until a shy smile finally cracked on Maribels’ lips.

Joe smiled unconsciously to see the sight, then he turned his head to the armchair. Nat was sitting there, his eyes at Luca and Maribel. The soft smile on Nat’s lips and the look in his eyes made Joe remembered how it was to be so young and so in love.

And yes, he also remembered how two people who were so in love with each other would appreciate some alone, private times.

“Hey, Juanito, Maribel?” He called his grandchildren. The toddlers turned their heads to their grandpa. “What do you think if we go to the store and grab some stuff? I think your mother said you were running out of cereals.”

The kids' excited cheers put a smile on Joe’s face as he stood up. Then he turned his head to where Nat was sitting. Nat had a shy smile on his lips, and when Joe caught his eyes, he silently mouthed the word thank you as his cheeks were blushing.

Joe lifted Maribel up, balancing her on his hip. He stopped at the doorway to glance back at the living room. Nat was already sitting on the floor, next to Luca. Luca whispered something at Nat, and kissed the top of his head, making the smaller guy blushed. Joe smiled unconsciously as he followed Juanito who already stormed to get his coat.

Ah, yes. Joe remembered how it felt to be so young and so in love.

 

*******

 

Joe should have known better than let his grandchildren drag him to the cookie aisles.

“No, Juanito. We already had one pack of Oreo,” Joe said as he shook his head.

“But Gwamps,” Juanito said, his brown eyes were wide as he held the blue pack of cookies close to his chest. “This is not the same Oreo!”

“What do you mean it’s not the same?” Joe said, while internally telling himself to not fall into that puppy-eyes trap.

“This one has peanut butter, Gwamps!” Juanito said as he stretched his hands out to Joe, showing the package. “I like peanut butter. You like peanut butter too, Gwamps!”

Joe hated himself for being so weak, but he sighed as he took the package from Juanito, and put it in the cart.

“Okay, but that’s it!” Joe said. Juanito beamed a smile at him and Joe’s heart melted a little. Well, as long as he could make Juanito brushed his teeth after eating the cookies, maybe it’s not so bad.

A tug on his pants made Joe looked down. Maribel was angling her neck up to look at Joe, and she had another blue pack in her hand.

“Maribel like chocolate,” she said, smiling shyly as she held out the Chocolate Oreo to Joe.

“Gwamps like chocolate too, right Gwamps?” Juanito added helpfully as Joe sighed and ran a hand over his head. He looked down again. And really, Joe was pretty sure that even the strongest man on earth would go weak to see Maribel’s brown eyes, staring at him with a hopeful look.

Joe closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He sighed when he opened his eyes back. But still, he could not help himself from smiling at Maribel as he took the package from Maribel.

“Gwamps?”

“Yes, Juanito?” Joe who just put the Chocolate Oreo in the cart looked up to see why Juanito called him. Juanito pointed out to a pile of blue packages on the shelf.

“Look, Gwamps! Blueberry Oreos! It’s Tío David’s favorite!”

 

*******

The lady at the register said nothing as she scanned 8 packages of Oreos with different flavors.

Joe was really thankful for that.

 

*******

David was the one who opened the door for them when they got back. Maribel and Juanito quickly ran past him to where their parents were sitting in the living room.

“Daddy! Mami! We have Oreo!” 

Joe could hear Juanito’s excited voice as he walked in through the door with some plastic bags in his hands.

“You got them Oreos? It’s their favorite,” David said after he closed the door.

“Yeah. And also it looks like it’s everyone’s favorite cookies,” Joe said, letting David took the plastic bags from him.

“Please don’t ask for an explanation because I don’t have any,” Joe said as David peeked in the bags to see what’s in it.

The next second, David looked up again at him.

“So, who made you do this? Juanito or Maribel?”

Joe cringed. “Uhm. Both?”

David snorted as he shook his head. “And I thought you were a strong man, Joe.”

“Hey! All men have their own weaknesses, okay?”

And for Joe, his weakness came in the form of his grandchildren.


End file.
